


The Little Things

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Ойкава хочет, чтобы в нем замечали даже незначительные мелочи вроде маленького темного пятна на пальце или веснушек настолько бледных, что об их присутствии порой даже не подозревают. Никто не обращает внимания на мелочи, которые сам он видит каждый день. И он настолько увлекся подобными мыслями, что отыскал пляшущую за левым ухом Иваизуми крохотную мушку.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581080) by [Sherpkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat). 



Есть вещи, которые в Ойкаве никто не замечает. Вроде темного пятна на среднем пальце правой руки или усеивающих переносицу веснушек настолько бледных, что об их присутствии порой и не подозревают.

Ойкаве отчаянно хочется, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь заметил в нем то, что сам он видит каждый день, чтобы кто-нибудь нашел в этом нечто особенное.

Эти мысли озаботили его настолько, что он начал внимательнее приглядываться к другим, и…

Только сейчас отыскал пляшущую за левым ухом Иваизуми крохотную мушку.

— Ива-чан, а откуда она у тебя? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда они уже почти подходят к универу, и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться маленькой родинки.

— Откуда чт… а, это? — Иваизуми отмахивается от руки Ойкавы, как от назойливой мухи, — эта родинка? Ну, она появилась где-то… наверное, лет восемнадцать назад, — смеется он.

Ойкава обязан всем своим видом показать, насколько оскорблен, а потому отстает на полшага и поджимает губы.

Уже три недели прошло с начала занятий, и Ойкава, как оказалось, не был готов ни к тому, что Иваизуми могли поселить в другую комнату, ни к биологии в восемь утра. В последнем, впрочем, он виноват сам: хоть старшекурсники и советовали ему не записываться на курс, он не захотел бросать там Иваизуми одного. Иваизуми же не отличит прокариота от эукариота! И какой тогда Ойкава лучший друг, если бросит его в трудную минуту.

Но вставать так рано каждый вторник и четверг его уже достало.

— На что ты так задумчиво пялишься? Если о забрасывании единственного в общаге туалета бомбами-вонючками, то…

— Тс-с! — Ойкава дернулся и зажал рот Иваизуми ладонью, — Не так громко! Никто не должен знать, что это был я!

Иваизуми отстраняется и смотрит на Ойкаву, как на умалишенного:

— Все знают, что это был ты, тупица! Ты просто избежал выговора потому что комендант попала под твои чары.

Ойкава хмыкает, почесывая затылок.

— Вообще-то то, что мы теперь студенты, не означает, что нам стоит перестать шалить, Ива-чан.

— Шалить _не_ означает подкладывать бомбу вонючку. В единственный. Общественный. Туалет. Общаги!

Ойкава издевательски улыбается, открывая дверь института наук и делая приглашающий жест.

— Ты просто бесишься, потому что твой сосед занял вашу ванную и тебе пришлось просить меня пустить…

— Из всех чертовых людей, — ворчливо перебивает Иваизуми, — мне достался именно этот совообразный парень с его ежедневным ритуалом укладки этих нелепых волос.

Ойкаву душит смех всю дорогу до лекционного зала, он успокаивается только когда они занимают места.

— Я не знал, что нужно потратить три часа на то, чтобы создать на голове «идеальный хаос», — Иваизуми вздыхает, цепляясь руками в волосы. Ойкава садится рядом.

— А я не знал, что Бокуто тоже сюда поступил.

— Готов поспорить, что ты _знал_ , и вы вместе все это спланировали, чтобы получать извращенное удовольствие от моих мучений, — в аудиторию уже вошел лектор, Иваизуми переходит на шепот.

Ойкава достает свой блокнот и, прежде чем повернуться к Иваизуми лицом, украдкой разглядывает родинку за его ухом.

— Ты же знаешь меня, Ива-чан, — бормочет он, отводя взгляд, — мне просто нравится заставлять других страдать.

Прежде чем Иваизуми успевает ответить, лектор начинает что-то говорить и настраивать проектор, так что вся аудитория как по волшебству успокаивается и затихает.

Иваизуми вопросительно пялится на Ойкаву, тот лишь пожимает плечами и приступает к беглому просмотру прошлой лекции, уж по биологии ему отставать не хочется.

Ойкава вертит ручку в руках и обводит в круг дату в углу. За одним кругом следует еще один, и еще, — чернила просачиваются через страницу, оставляя резкий запах; Ойкава только морщит нос, продолжая бездумно выводить круги. Маленькие и большие, заползающие друг на друга и потерявшиеся в беспорядочно извивающихся линиях и чернильных пятнах, размазанных ладонью, круги.

Лектора он совсем не слышит, и совсем не понимает, о чем тот говорит, пялясь в выведенный на экран слайд.

Все, что он может, так это удивляться, почему он никогда не видел этой родинки. Все, что он может — надеяться, что первым ее заметил. Все, что беспокоит — какого черта она его вообще заботит.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда кончается пара, Ойкава торопливо засовывает вещи в сумку. Иваизуми мягким тоном интересуется, все ли в порядке.

\- Да, - отвечает Ойкава, остервенело пытаясь запихать блокнот в боковой карман и не понимая, почему тот не помещается.

Взгляд Ойкавы пробегается по остро высеченному на шее кадыку, линии подбородка с легким раздражением от бритья, цепляется за клетчатый воротник, - он старается смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не глаза в глаза. 

Колено простреливает резкая боль, плечо онемело, а кондиционер вообще включили за пять минут до конца лекции, отчего вся рубашка на спине пропиталась потом, а полосы влажными кольцами спадали на лоб. 

Иваизуми кивает на карман с тетрадями:

\- Ты сегодня выглядишь рассеянным. Если хочешь - возьми мои конспекты, по твоим вряд ли что-то можно понять.

У Ойкавы нет занятий до полудня, да и до встречи с Ива-чаном в беседке у класса искусств он успеет все переписать, если постарается. Поэтому он благодарит друга, выхватывает у него из рук тетрадь и спешно покидает аудиторию, махнув что-то на прощание. 

По дороге в общагу Ойкава задумывается: скинет ли преподаватель презентацию куда-нибудь в онлайн, чтобы он мог положиться не только на конспекты Иваизуми. 

Угловую квартиру на третьем этаже Ойкава делит с двумя парнями, но в комнате живет один. Его сосед съехал в конце первой же недели. 

Все дело в Ива-чане.

Ойкава сжимает тетрадь Ива-чана, с нежностью вспоминая, как помогал выбирать ее.   
_  
Иваизуми чертовски дезорганизованный: он из тех, кто при переезде свалит все вещи в одну коробку, кто в одном ящике комода будет держать и носки, и белье, и выходную рубашку, и у кого на кухне в подставке ложки и вилки лежат вперемешку с ножами._

_Иваизуми, не заморачиваясь, запихивает все тесты по разным предметам в одну папку, а рюкзак у него выполняет функцию органайзера. В тот самый момент, когда Иваизуми перевернул тетрадь по химии и с другого конца начал записывать математические формулы, Ойкава объявил его врагом народа и взял состояние его вещей под контроль._

_Теперь у Иваизуми есть личная цветовая кодировка и тетради для каждого предмета._

_И, благодаря Ойкаве, красная тетрадь по биологии вообще стала дизайнерской вещью: с ее обложки вовсю ехидно ухмылялся криво нарисованный зеленым маркером монстр._

Ойкава, наконец, добирается до комнаты и запирается, захлопывая дверь с громким щелчком. Этот звук выступает катализатором; он снимает все эмоциональные запреты и ограничения, ускоряя подступающие к горлу сухие рыдания, дерущие горло.

Это нормально - чувствовать себя настолько одиноким в полупустой комнате с односпальной кроватью?

Ойкава достает тетрадь Иваизуми и кладет ее на стол. Сумку перебрасывает через плечо и та валится на пустую кровать. 

Как бы то ни было, вряд ли он дождется соседа - никто не хочет жить на последнем этаже общаги, в которой вечно ломается лифт. 

Ойкава садится и смотрит на тетрадь перед собой, - слезы, наконец, прекращаются. Ойкава не уверен даже, почему он вдруг сейчас расплакался, судорожно прижимая к груди сумку с дурацкой тетрадью, когда у него есть более важные дела. 

Взяв себя в руки, Ойкава открывает сегодняшнюю лекцию, чтобы увидеть не только конспекты с дотошными заметками Ива-чана, но и маленькую милую Годзиллу на полях.

В собственной тетради чернильные круги расплываются по страницам, и, успокоившись было, Ойкава вновь начинает рыдать. Сопли вытекают из носа и щекочут ложбинку над верхней губой, слезы шлепаются на столешницу всего в паре сантиметров от тетради. Ойкава вытирается рукавом легкой спортивной куртки, но делает только хуже, размазывая все по лицу и марая манжеты, тут же пропитавшиеся сыростью.

Внутренний Ойкава грозно кричит, вопрошая, какого хрена он плачет, почему так разочарован?

Все, что ему нужно сделать - переписать заметки Иваизуми, маленькая фигурка Годзиллы предостерегающе на него рычит, но такой психологический барьер Ойкаве не под силу преодолеть. Этот набросок не из разряда "special for you", да и показывать его Иваизуми явно никому ни собирается, так что, скорее, она из разряда "мне-скучно-на-чертовой-лекции-повеселите-меня-хоть-кто-нибудь", и Ойкава почему-то не может не найти его... милым?

От самобичевания Ойкаву отвлек стук в дверь. Он даже не заметил, что стрелки на часах показывают почти одиннадцать утра, а вместо переписанного конспекта в его тетради появилось лишь еще больше кругов, выцарапанных с такой силой, что вспоротые тетрадные внутренности даже более отвратительные, чем человеческие. 

Всего три недели, а Ойкава чувствует себя еще хуже этой тетради.

\- Ойкава? - тихий голос Иваизуми слышно даже через толстую дверь, - обычно по четвергам ты ждешь меня в беседке.

Немного поколебавшись, Ойкава нетвердым шагом добирается до двери и открывает Иваизуми. Они смотрят друг на друга; Иваизуми только вздыхает, любуясь вымазанными в соплях и слезах щеками. Это спокойно и сладко, и даже в шуме, с которым Ива-чан дышит, Ойкава слышит любовь. От этого он едва сдерживает очередной всхлип. 

\- Могу я войти? - осторожно спрашивает Иваизуми.

Ойкава отступает на пару шагов, чтобы пропустить его, но Иваизуми не заходит внутрь, а прямо у двери стискивает его в объятиях. Ойкава прижимается к нему в ответ, его потряхивает в рыданиях - Иваизуми просто держит Ойкаву, позволяя выплеснуть скопившиеся чувства. 

Время не имеет значения - плевать на учебу, спешащих на занятия студентов, грозных преподавателей, отмечающих присутствующих, - в этот момент Ойкаве нужен кто-то, кто поможет ему найти кусочки чего-то, что он когда-то потерял; а еще Ойкава знает, что этот кто-то - именно Иваизуми.

Он надеется, что Иваизуми чувствует то же самое.

Ойкава сморкается в плечо Иваизуми и отстраняется:

\- Знаешь, я даже не смогу пояснить, почему я плачу. _Все_ _это слишком_... Я просто понятия не имею, что делаю, и твоя родинка, - он вновь тянется слегка дрожащими пальцами к уху, - она прекрасна, Иваизуми, знаешь? Хоть кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что она прекрасна?

У Иваизуми перехватывает дыхание, он смущен и еще сильнее хмурит брови.

\- Что с тобой, Дурокава? Конечно, никто не говорил мне этого. Я о ней и не знал, пока пару лет назад не постригся покороче.

\- Ты так беспечен, Ива-чан. Только очень важный и дорогой тебе человек должен знать о тебе все, а не я. Ты не должен показывать всем, что у тебя снаружи и внутри. Ты заслуживаешь того, кто будет любить и лелеять все эти маленькие, незаметные мелочи. 

Иваизуми будто коротнуло, он каменной статуей застыл вокруг Ойкавы, и прежде, чем расслабиться, пробормотал, вглядываясь в глаза Ойкавы:

\- Я думаю, что такой человек для меня именно ты.

Ойкава смотрит на него, моргая, как олень в свете фар, а Иваизуми продолжает:

\- Я о том, что именно ты тот, кто увидел мой потенциал в волейболе, тот, кто понял, что я пиздец какой неорганизованный. А еще ты первый, кто указал мне на гребанную родинку за ухом. 

\- Потому что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы кто-то знал о тебе все, - спешно говорит Ойкава, не совсем уверенный, почему он так торопится, находясь в крепких объятиях сильных рук Иваизуми.

\- Ты тоже этого заслуживаешь, Тоору, - улыбается Иваизуми, пальцем стирая очередную слезу, - когда ты слишком долго на солнце, у тебя вот здесь, - он ласково проводит пальцем от щеки к переносице и обратно, - темнеют маленькие веснушки. А еще у тебя на подколенной ямке вверх идет шрам, - наконец, он кладет руки Ойкаве на плечи, - ты тоже важен, Тоору, и заслуживаешь лучшего.

Иваизуми просто стоит и улыбается, а Ойкаве снова хочется плакать, но уже совсем по другим причинам. Но вместо этого он смеется, возвращая Иваизуми объятия.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя? Ты - мой страховочный трос, Хаджиме.

\- Просто если твое милое личико будет беспокоить кого-нибудь другого, то мне придется спасать его, а заодно и весь мир, от разрушительной силы красоты Ойкавы Тоору! Это сугубо гуманности акт. 

\- Ты назвал мое лицо милым, - скалится Ойкава.

Ивайзуми тут же одергивает руки и мрачнеет:

\- Я хотел сказать "смазливое", Дерьмокава. 

\- Да-да, Ива-чан, - Ойкава смеется и возвращается к столу, чтобы оценить состояние конспектов. И снова морщится.

\- Эй, - и снова непривычная нежность в голосе Иваизуми привлекает внимание Ойкавы, - не парься сейчас об этом, позже я сам их перепишу, а сейчас... - он снимает с плеч рюкзак и трясет им, - снэки и киномарафон!

\- Я всего лишь пропустил одну встречу в беседке, и ты уже запасся снэками. Ну, раз в три недели мы можем провести день кино, потому что я расклеился из-за тупых конспектов по биологии, что поставили под сомнение мое существование, - с невозмутимым видом говорит Ойкава. 

\- Не шути так, Дурокава, я всегда готов к киномарафону со снэками, - ухмыляется Иваизуми, обнажая зубы.

Ойкава забирает у Иваизуми рюкзак и всматривается в его содержимое. Помимо нескольких папок и тетрадей, почти все пространство забито ужасно нездоровой пищей, за которую тренер мог бы запросто их побить чем-нибудь потяжелее.

\- Можно пригнать коня на водопой... - бормочет Ойкава, едва сдерживая улыбку.

\- В любом случае, - Иваизуми забирает рюкзак обратно и валится на кровать Ойкавы, - бери свой ноут и давай смотреть фильмы с гигантскими монстрами.

Ойкава усмехается и бросает плед в Иваизуми:

\- Устраивайтесь поудобнее.

\- Это само собой.

Ойкава усаживается рядом с ним и ставит ноутбук на колени.

\- Я хочу с монстрами. Огромными монстрами!

\- Ты смеешь приказывать мне, человек-мусороед? - Ойкава пытается поставить ноутбук так, чтобы он равномерно стоял на их соприкасающихся коленях. 

Вообще-то им многое предстоит обсудить, но Ойкава под боком Иваизуми, они смотрят тупой фильм с гадкими монстрами и едят нездоровую, но вкусную еду, и им все равно, что они в маленькой полупустой комнатке на последнем этаже одного из самых мрачных общежитий студгородка. Пока они в ней, им принадлежит целый мир.

Ойкава плывет в безмятежности и спокойствии, поэтому даже не замечает, как засыпает на плече Иваизуми.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя пару часов, — Ойкава точно не уверен, сколько, но свет через шторы падает под другим углом — он просыпается. Потому что не может найти свою левую руку. Правая вот точно на груди Иваизуми, а щека упирается в твердое плечо. Ойкава раздраженно вздыхает, понимая, что с этой стороны ему не видно той очаровательной родинки.

— Ой, — говорит Иваизуми. — Ты дышишь мне в ухо? Это, конечно, не так ужасно, как слышать твой храп…

— Ива-чан! Я не храплю, — возмущается Ойкава.

— Ну конечно. Это больше похоже на хрип маленьких котят, пытающихся мяукать. Дерьмово, но чертовски мило, чувак, — парирует Иваизуми тоном, будто произносит общеизвестный факт.

Ойкава ждет, когда Иваизуми заберет свои слова назад, как в и в прошлый раз (будто Иваизуми не хочет, чтобы в его словах любви было больше, чем Ойкава заслуживает), но тот по-прежнему неотрывно следят за происходящим на экране. Какой-то громадный монстр бродит по городу, разрушая все вокруг себя.

Иваизуми дышит ровно, под ладонью Ойкавы неспешно стучит сердце.

Иваизуми сказал, что что-то, что сделал Ойкава, _было милым_. Но ведет себя так, будто только что дал ему подзатыльник и обозвал Дерьмокавой.

Ойкава подумал было, что с Иваизуми что-то не так, а потом предположил, что тот всегда таким был. Просто сейчас у него нет повода смущаться и прятаться.

— Так классно, что ты можешь увлечься чем-то — даже тем, что тебе не особо нравится, — так, что ты полностью забиваешь на то, что происходит вокруг, — шепчет Ойкава прямо в ухо.

— Это называется «сосредоточенность», спасибо, — Иваизуми закатывает глаза, — как думаешь, чел с СВДГ может рассказать о нем кому-нибудь с таким же синдромом?, — он поворачивает голову, чтобы перехватить взгляд Ойкавы, — Или, хотя бы, может ли он распознать его симптомы?

— Хаджиме, — почти мурлычет Ойкава, прислоняясь к Иваизуми ближе так, что их носы почти соприкасаются, — это та самая часть, в которой я должен заткнуть тебя поцелуем, ты в курсе?

— Думаешь, я сижу тут который час, смотрю бессмысленные фильмы и играю роль твоей подушки просто так? Конечно, я в курсе, и я _хочу_ , чтобы ты заткнул меня, Тоору, — Иваизуми выдыхает прямо в губы Ойкавы, а после прикасается к ним своими.

— Тебе не кажется, что это очередное клише для нас? Друзья детства, влюбившиеся друг в друга по окончании школы, романтический момент, инициированный эмоциональным всплеском? Что ты собираешься делать своими губами, Ива-чан? Поправить меня?

— Вот здесь ты ошибаешься, Ойкава, — Иваизуми улыбается, не раскрывая глаз. — Ими я собираюсь порвать тебя на кусочки, — Ойкава стонет, — и мы будем работать над этим вместе.

Ойкава сокращает расстояние между ними снова и снова, наконец, ощущая вкус поцелуев человека, в которого давно влюблен и о ком мечтал в течение многих лет.

Поцелуй короткий, всего лишь теплое прикосновение, — ничего особенного, — но Ойкава все равно безмерно счастлив, потому что это Хаджиме, человек, которого он любил и любит. Касаться его — все, чего Ойкава желает.

— А я думал, что ты меня на куски порвешь.

— Хм, — задумчиво начинает Иваизуми, — я сначала так и хотел, но решил не портить наш первый поцелуй. А еще мне интересно, чем закончится фильм, и вот после мы можем целиком и полностью…

Ойкава прерывает его смехом:

— У меня нет другого выбора, Ива-чан.

Его смешные, колючие волосы; его нездоровое для спортсмена пристрастие к фаст-фуду и снэкам; его привычка отыскивать мелкие детали и совершенно не обращать внимания на полную картину; даже не дающая покоя чертова родинка за левым ухом…

Ойкава ждет не дождется, когда узнает _больше_.


End file.
